Desko
Appearance Possessor of natural, snow white hair, her young, slender body looks as if she hasn't aged past her teens, leaving behind an unmentioned number of years of puberty in the process. Her teal iris glows softly with an otherworldly bioluminescent light that is only faintly noticeable in the cover of dark. Tends to wear a simple one piece dress that reaches just above the knees, and likes to wear a pair of bell earrings that only ring when chakra is flowed through them. They are very small bells. Personality She gives people youthful, radiant smiles that almost immediately flatlines upon leaving the presence of others. Cursed with a personality that is both dubious and sincere, she tends not to show much emotions. She's actually rather amorous, but her apathy makes it so that it rarely shows, even if she does act active and exuberant. She refers to herself in third person for some ridiculous reason. In fact, she even refers to her husband by surname. Yes son. Yer mom's a loli. Background: Dreamscape Even Desko herself doesn't know much about her childhood. One of her earliest memories are of Ninja Academy, and the orphanage she called home after a day of school. As she had a floating translucent blob like cloud connected to her and following her everywhere, she was quickly determined to have some sort of innate ability or Kekkai Genkai and thus pressured into the Ninja Service. Young and knowing nothing but to follow orders, she quickly found herself drafted into Ninja Academy long before she was even of age to enter. Being really obviously weird, what, with having a literal apparition floating about her at all times, and having an even weirder speech pattern, Desko wasn't hated, persay, but she wasn't really liked either. It was to the extent that people didn't even care when they discovered she talked to her apparition on regular occasion. Well, they begun caring when Desko Genjutsued the entire Chunin Examiners Board to advance everyone in the graduation class to Genin, which was eventually investigated and discovered by some clerks working for the Kage which thought that the entire class graduating was pretty freaking weird. At her age, Desko wasn't even slated for a chakra control class yet, much less a Genjutsu class. They interrogated her and shit, and traumatized her for life. Her Sharingan activated right there and then, though no one realized because she was using a Transformation Jutsu to hide her glowing eyes. In respect for her abilities, the board assigned her a Special Jounin Mentor that specialized in Genjutsu for her. Desko Genjutsued the shit out of her too. After laying low for about a year, she left the village, leaving her still Genjutsued mentor behind to report that everything was a-okay. They found out a few months later, but by then it was too late. Abilities Chakra Reserves She has pretty sick chakra reserves for a Kage level. That's in relation to the rest of the current Kages. Chakra Control As the leading Genjutsu specialist that all Genjutsu specialists wish to be, her chakra control is monstrous and peerless in all the known mortal world. It is so great that she can seallessly cast techniques that have no relation to illusions at all, despite being completely out of her specialty, and even simply expel chakra from her every tenketsu, allowing her to use her techniques, and more importantly her Illusions, from every part of her body. While not comparable to literal living gods of Chakra Control, she is, at least, capable of exerting enough force over her chakra to outright ignore any attempts of chakra draining, forceful chakra conversion, or even blockage. Sensing Desko possesses great chakra sensing abilities to aid the application of her Genjutsu. Well not her specialty, such things usually have less meaning to one that have reached the level of Kage, and has come to be capable of extremely fine chakra sensing, to the extent that she can even feel chakra leaving each and every Tenketsu. This is all, again, done without the use of her Sharingan, and with it her senses can only become more refined. While not technically having pin point skill with her other basic senses, she can compensate for this with her Ninjutsu. Her ability to sense other exotic energies is also lacking. However, she is capable of using Izanagi Minor to bridge that incapability of her Sharingan. Even so, her incredible spatial awareness, combined with her ninjutsu, make her harder to ambush than even a ninja with a strong active Byakugan. Due to her training to make all encompassing Genjutsu, her ability to create a mental map of her surroundings is so accurate she can literally project a 360 degree motion picture from her memory alone. Illusions Her skill in illusions is such that she is capable of casting every one of them with absolutely no prior warning, or even signal that she will or had cast them. She is notably capable of doing this even without using her Sharingan as an aid, thus removing the limitation of requiring line of sight inherent in the Sharingan. More importantly, she is capable of perpetuating her Genjutsu through sensory data such as smell, taste, touch, and as her namesake as the Bells of Heaven, sound, even that which is artificially created through her Real Illusion Ninjutsu. This is not limited to the basic five senses, and she is fully capable of transmitting her techniques through Chakra Sensing, and even other more exotic senses once she figures them out with her Real Illusions. Not even perception gained from Dojutsu or other methods is safe from this, and it is said she had once successfully trapped the Nine-Tails in a genjutsu (without use of her Sharingan) by riding her technique over Kurama's Negative Emotion Sensing. Interestingly, her ability in this particular skill allows her to transmit Ninjutsu in the same manner. ''Genjutsu: True Illusions'' The king master of Genjutsu even before she had begun using her Sharingan.All this without the use of her Kekkai Genkai, her proficiency in True Illusions is such that she has become capable of replicating the effects of Kekkai Genkai Genjutsu despite functioning in an entirely different manner with nothing but her skill in creating alternative methods and shortcuts. She can, for example, replicate the alteration of time perception as an independent Genjutsu with no other effects, using it to replicate the workings of Tsukuyomi, or even forgo something as complicated as connecting the flow of time in Izanami and simply extend the Genjutsu by repeating it, that's Kinjutsu and Mangekyo techniques, for she is easily capable of replicating effects of her Sharingan Genjutsu, such as mind control, hypnosis and memory alteration, with nothing but her Genjutsu ability without even using her Sharingan. She can outright recreate the effects of more exotic but ultimately still mundane Genjutsu, such as Sly Mind Affect, Temple of Nirvana and the Interrogation Genjutsu, and wield them with incredible might that surpasses the original, mixing and matching effects to her heart's desire. ''Ninjutsu: Real Illusions'' The domain of situational utility Ninjutsu, such as the Projection Technique. A skill she learnt out of necessity in her later years, using her boundless ability to visualize the greatest illusions to create ephemeral works of art indistinguishable from reality. These are techniques that are of significantly greater chakra cost and are of much lesser utility than Genjutsu illusions as they are unable to replicate the more exotic effects of purely mental illusions such as the acceleration of perception or even mere telepathy. Of course, being illusions with an actual physical presence, real illusions cannot be dispelled with techniques designed to combat Genjutsu, and is the entire reason Desko even uses them in lieu of standard Genjutsu. Ninjutsu Desko is chock full of generic utility Ninjutsu. She only has a few ninjutsu worth mentioning, most of which have been touched upon in her ability with Illusions. She does, however, have startling control over the Shadow Clone Technique, allowing her to choose how much chakra to allocate to each clone rather than the normal 50% enforced by the technique, and enough speed at casting the technique that she can create an army in vein of the Mass Shadow Clone Technique with just its base form within the same timeframe. It is such that she has become capable of changing the size scale of her Shadow Clones as an addendum to the original technique, even allowing her to make her Shadow Clones indistinguishable from her in all conceivable forms before she even starts using her Real Illusions over them. Soul Touch Born with an unnaturally innate ability to use the Ira line of Soul Touch. Her initial lack of control over Ira led people to believe that she had a bloodline similar to the Spirit Transformation Technique, as her soul often hung outside, but connected to, her body as a translucent blob. She has since become far more capable in the Ira line techniques, and has managed to gain a startling proficiency in the Acedia line as well. Taijutsu Peerless in close combat, Desko fights with endless skill and efficiency, capable of extrapolating combat movements even minutes into the future through mere observation itself. Desko doesn't have a real style in Taijutsu, instead scavenging from every style she has ever seen to cherry pick a move perfect for her situation. Even if no such move exists, her ability is such that she can invent one on the spot to fit the circumstances. She has even, to an extent, succeeding in cribbing off the Hyuga type Gentle Fist Style, by perceiving the expulsion of chakra with chakra sensing and extrapolating the positions of Tenketsu from this data, such is the extent of her skill. However, even with this, it is not nearly as accurate as a Byakugan, and as such she compensates by using a small area of effect chakra burst to attack Tenketsu Points so she can have a margin of error, unlike the pinpoint chakra strikes that is characteristic of the Hyuga Style. Unless she uses her Sharingan, then she will become capable of it like Sasuke. It's just that, her physical attributes (other than endurance, which she seems to have a massive amount of due to her efficiency in combat) can't really keep up with her skill. Well, that's what she has Shunmugenshin for. Bukijutsu So extreme is her skill in Taijutsu that it even bleeds into her ability to use weapons. With the instinct of a true combat master, Desko can wield any weapon she touches with acceptable skill and efficiency. While obviously not nearly as great as her proficiency in Taijutsu, her skill in Bukijutsu is such that she can fend off literal waves of common enemies with no advantage but the reach of her weapons (well, and most likely her physical ability as well). She is easily capable of flowing chakra into her weapons, however, she does not normally use this offensively, but rather to preserve the structural integrity of her weapon of choice. Category:EllenTenshima